The genomes of eukaryotic organisms are highly organised within the nucleus of the cell. The long strands of duplex DNA are wrapped around an octomer of histone proteins (most usually comprising two copies of histones H2A, H2B, H3 and H4) to form a nucleosome. This basic unit is then further compressed by the aggregation and folding of nucleosomes to form a highly condensed chromatin structure. A range of different states of condensation are possible, and the tightness of this structure varies during the cell cycle, being most compact during the process of cell division. Chromatin structure plays a critical role in regulating gene transcription, which cannot occur efficiently from highly condensed chromatin. The chromatin structure is controlled by a series of post translational modifications to histone proteins, notably histones H3 and H4, and most commonly within the histone tails which extend beyond the core nucleosome structure. These modifications include acetylation, methylation, phosphorylation, ubiquitinylation, and SUMOylation. These epigenetic marks are written and erased by specific enzymes, which place tags on specific residues within the histone tail, thereby forming an epigenetic code, which is then interpreted by the cell to allow regulation of gene expression.
Histone acetylation is most usually associated with the activation of gene transcription, as the modification relaxes the interaction of the DNA and the histone octomer by changing the electrostatics. In addition to this physical change, specific proteins recognise and bind to acetylated lysine residues within histones to read the epigenetic code. Bromodomains are small (˜110 amino acid) distinct domains within proteins that bind to acetylated lysine resides commonly but not exclusively in the context of histones. There is a family of around 50 proteins known to contain bromodomains, and they have a range of functions within the cell.
The BET family of bromodomain containing proteins comprises 4 proteins (BRD2, BRD3, BRD4 and BRDT) which contain tandem bromodomains capable of binding to two acetylated lysine residues in close proximity, increasing the specificity of the interaction. Numbering from the N-terminal end of each BET protein the tandem bromodomains are typically labelled Binding Domain 1 (BD1) and Binding Domain 2 (BD2) (Chung et al, J Med. Chem. 2011, 54, 3827-3838).
Inhibiting the binding of a BET protein to acetylated lysine residues has the potential to ameliorate progression of several diseases, including but not limited to, cancer (Dawson M. A. et al, Nature, 2011: 478(7370):529-33; Wyce, A. et al, Oncotarget. 2013: 4(12):2419-29), sepsis (Nicodeme E. et al, Nature, 2010: 468(7327):1119-23), autoimmune and inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and multiple sclerosis (Mele D. A. et al, Journal of Experimental Medicine, 2013: 210(11):2181-90), heart failure (Anand P. et al, Cell, 2013: 154(3):569-82), and lung fibrosis (Tang X. et al, Molecular Pharmacology, 2013: 83(1): 283-293).
There exists a need in the art for further chemical compounds which inhibit the activity of bromodomains, in particular compounds that inhibit the binding of BET family bromodomain containing proteins to acetylated lysine residues. In particular, there is a need for compounds that possess an improved profile over known BET inhibitors.
International Patent Application No. PCT/EP2016/055792 discloses a crystalline form of (2S,3R)-isopropyl 2-(((2-(1,5-dimethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyridin-3-yl)-1-((tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-yl)methyl)-1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)methyl)amino)-3-hydroxybutanoate edisylate.